dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Karma
) |place_of_birth= Newcastle upon Tyne |disappeared= |status= Alive |died= |place_of_death= |cause_of_death= |body_discovered= |resting_place= |nationality= British |origin= Newcastle upon Tyne, England, United Kingdom |other_names= |residence= Kuboian Cliffs, North Kuboia |occupation= Television presenter, singer, rapper, actress, voice actress, author |years_active= 1988-present |known_for= Television appearances. Presenting children's television series. Being the titular character and main protagonist of Charlie Karma and Friends. |noteable_work= Voice of Onita and Paddy in The Incredible World of Riddles. Voice of Beijing in Magma Eye. Voice of Cindi Sophia Roberts in Cindi and Friends. |height= |weight= |spouse(s)= Hyh Rodgers (m. 2005 d. 2006) (m. 2010 d. 2011) |children= |relatives= Naomi Karma (sister) }} Charlie Matilda Karma (born 2nd April, 1972) is a British-born Kuboian children’s entertainer, television personality, singer, rapper, actress, voice actress and author. Although known for her appearances on television in Kuboia, internationally she is mostly known for her singing and writing career. She was a prominent figure on children's television in the 1990s and early 2000s, and has been identified as one of the key people who helped Kuboia identify its own culture alongside Ashley Maverick. As of 2019, Charlie Karma is the best-selling Kuboian recording artist of all time. Early life Charlie Matilda Karma was born on 2nd April, 1972 in Newcastle upon Tyne, England. Her father, Clive Karma, is a retired actor. Her mother, Matila Linkendin, is a retired model. During her childhood years, Charlie and her sister Naomi were continuously shifted between their mother, father, uncles and aunties. According to Charlie herself, they "lived" with whoever was the most financially and physically available, but hardly ever spent more than three months in one household. Charlie speaks about her childhood in several of her songs, including "How I Feel". During Easter of 1987, Charlie and Naomi, visited the Kuboian Cliffs in North Kuboia, which had just became its own country. The two decided to stay in the country since they felt more welcome there compared to at home. Before her career in Kuboia began, Charlie and Naomi had both appeared on in 1981. A recording of the episode was found and uploaded in 2017, and currently has 3 million views on YouTube. Television career Charlie Karma made her debut in showbiz in the 1991 animated series The Incredible World of Riddles as the voices of Onita and Paddy. However, she did not receive large recognition until 1996, when she appeared as the titular character and main protagonist of Charlie Karma and Friends. She was also the main host of Saturday morning children's magazine show Local and Live! from 1997 to 2004. She has appeared as a voice actor in every animated series produced by Kubokartoonz (later renamed to K-Box Animation, then GeneBox Animation). She was an in-vision continuity presenter for children's television channels KT from 1998 to 2008 and Nick Go! from 1999 to 2010. After Nick Go! closed down on 24th October, 2010, Charlie's career in television started to decrease, and she began to focus more on her music career. Game show appearances Charlie Karma appeared on the celebrity version of Secret Cash Orbs in 2008. In June 2016, Charlie mentioned in an online interview that she wanted to appear on , but the show was axed before she could. Music career : Main articles: Charlie Karma albums discography and Charlie Karma singles discography Alongside her role as an actress and television personality, Charlie is also a singer. She is varied in her musical style, with each of her album's mostly based upon a certain genre or theme. Charlie Karma is currently signed to Oyea and . In the past, she has been signed to , and . Studio albums * 1999: Me and My Friends * 2001: Sister Act (with Naomi Karma) * 2007: Rock Rebel * 2014: Refuse to Decline * 2020: TBA Compilation albums * 2002: Cindi and Friends: The Album (alongside various other artists) * 2008: The Best of Charlie Karma * 2015: Charlie Karma: The Guest List Number 1 singles Charlie Karma holds the record for most number-ones singles on the Karuboia charts. * 1997: "La La La (The Long Road)" (Tone Riddles feat. Charlie Karma) * 1998: "Sing Along with My Song" * 1999: "Me and My Friends" * 1999: "Where I Am" * 1999: "How I Feel" (with Naomi Karma) * 2000: "Little Girl" (with Naomi Karma) * 2002: "Dancin'" (with Sharlie Deem) * 2005: "Into You" (with Hyh Rodgers) * 2006: "Let's Go!" (featuring Blade Holter) * 2009: "Hit the Lights" (DJ Kubin feat. Charlie Karma, Knowledge Power and Grade Eight) * 2014: "All I Do" (K.K.Yo feat. Charlie Karma) Personal life and controversy Charlie lived with her sister, Naomi Karma, in Kuboian Cliffs from 1987 until 1995, when she moved to Reichetto, East Kuboia, for business purposes. Negative public image In 1998, one of the cameramen for the first two series of Charlie Karma and Friends mentioned that Charlie was often dictatorial and controlling, and accused her of manipulating the children on the show (who considered Charlie a role model), to get her way. When asked about the accusations, Charlie accused the man of lying, and simply being "jealous" of her. Beginning in the early 2000s, Lokalnet and MTV Networks Kuboia received a significant amount of complaints regarding Charlie's behaviour. Many parents felt she had a desire for young boys, and was dangerous to have around children. Lokalnet allegedly dismissed the complaints, whilst Charlie herself has denied the accusation. It was reported in 2006 that Rodrick Miles had restricted Charlie's activity on shows created for Nick Go! following the complaints from the public. Relationship with Hyh Rodgers Charlie's relationship with Kuboian singer Hyh Rodgers has been scrutinised thoroughly. The two met in 1999, when Hyh was one of the children to appear on Charlie Karma and Friends On 4th February, 2005, it was reported that Charlie had proposed to Hyh. The two married two days later, on 6th February. On 8th January, 2006, just eleven months after their marriage, Charlie and Hyh were forced to divorce each other, following new laws stated in Kuboia. In early 2010, it was rumoured that Charlie and Hyh were scheduled to get remarried, as since Hyh had turned twenty years old, they were legally allowed to. Hyh confirmed the rumours true on 5th February, showing an engagement ring on his finger. The two remarried on 27th March. On 30th June, 2011, it was announced that Charlie and Hyh had separated from each other. Charlie mentioned that the public interest their relationship spawned was part of the reason for the divorce. She angrily ranted about the situation online, mentioning that the media "ruined their love for each other". The divorce was finalised on 16th August. Although the two have since divorced, they have remained in a very close relationship, and have frequently been seen together since. Filmography Film * Greenwood Forest: The Golden Key (2000) - Rosie * Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever (2004) - Cindi Sophia Roberts * Rocket Reloaded (2014) - Beijing * Beijing (2019) - Beijing * Cindi (2020) - Cindi Sophia Roberts Television * 1991-1994 : The Incredible World of Riddles - Onita, Paddy * 1992 : Alice in Wonderland - Mixxi the Monkey * 1993-1995 : Greenwood Forest - Rosie * 1996-2001 : Charlie Karma and Friends - herself * 1996-1997 : The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets - Tigen Halls, Zoe Falls * 1997-1999 : Magma Eye - Beijing * 1997-2000 : Pip and Pals - TBA * 1998 : Aurore and Aimee - Aimee * 1999-2002 : Tone Riddles and Tack the Rat - herself * 1999-2002 : Tip's Nursery - TBA * 2001-2003 : Cindi and Friends - Cindi Sophia Roberts * 2002-2004 : All New! The Sweet Treets - Tigen Halls, Robin Keys, Zoe Falls * 2004-2005 : Tangle Jam - Octina * 2009-2010 : Pop Star - TBA * 2019-present : Dean and Daisy - Puppet Category:1972 births Category:1972 Category:1970s Category:1970s births Category:Kuboia Category:United Kingdom Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Aries-zodiac people Category:Fictional Aries-zodiac people Category:Television personalities Category:Television presenters Category:Fictional television presenters Category:Singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Female singers Category:Voice actresses Category:Fictional voice actresses Category:Charlie Karma